


Art for 'Juniper and Lamplight'

by Salchat



Series: Salchat's Stargate Fan Art [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Campfires, Fanart, Gen, Pastels, Younger Teyla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salchat/pseuds/Salchat
Summary: 'And at night there had been starlight and lamplight and golden moments by the flickering fire, and everywhere the bittersweet heavy-hanging flowers and sap-rich wood, heated by the day to scent the cooling dusk.'
Series: Salchat's Stargate Fan Art [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859335
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Art for 'Juniper and Lamplight'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Juniper and Lamplight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895583) by [Salchat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salchat/pseuds/Salchat). 



A younger Teyla, lit by a the orange glow of a campfire.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50543676548/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
